five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear 2.0
"Well, if you'll look in that back room now, you'll see a little something we were gonna bring back for this place. See 'im? Yep, it's Fredbear! We were gonna bring him back for the parents, so it would be a little nostalgic, ya know? But, we just couldn't get him to work. His endoskeleton was just too different from the others, so we just left him back there in his new suit. You might not be very afraid of him at first, considering that he doesn't look like he can move... But... listen, do you know why Fredbear's closed down? No? Well, it- Oh, sorry, that's a story for another night. I gotta go now, see ya later!" -Phone Guy describing Fredbear 2.0 Fredbear 2.0 is the attempted remodel of Fredbear from Fredbear's Family Diner. He was meant to be used in the first version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, to bring back some older fans, though he was scrapped by the company due to technical difficulties operating him. Appearance While every other model of him is based on a brown bear, Fredbear 2.0 is based on a polar bear, which means he is white rather than brown, like his other models. However, the colour change of his main body changes his attire very little, as he keeps his signature top hat and bow-tie on, which are both now a dark blue to fit in with his new main body colour. His eyes become red with black pupils, to keep away from using the same colour twice on him. He has no freckles on his cheeks, which is another thing that separates him from the other Fredbears. He wears a small shirt on his body that sometimes is filled with plushies that he was meant to give to the children, but since he wasn't completed, he could never fulfill this role. He has an alternate outfit, wore very rarely in some roleplays. He takes off his bowtie and tophat and places a red and green party hat on his head instead. It's unknown exactly why he does this, but it's assumed he just likes a change of clothes once in a while. His personality also changes slightly when he assumes this outfit, becoming a lot more upbeat and joyful than his regular appearance. Personality Fredbear 2.0 is usually a very wise and serious animatronic, not wanting to take any risks around the pizzeria in doing things, and usually just staying in his home in the backroom. Though at night, he's a ruthless killer whom wants nothing more than to stuff the guard into his or her very own licensed Freddy Fazbear suit! However, his motives for wanting to stuff the guards are unclear, as he doesn't have a child stuffed inside him, nor does he have anything against his creators... probably. When he switches his outfit, he becomes a lot more easygoing and upbeat, always with a twinkle in his eyes. How exactly he changes so quickly when he puts on another item of clothing is unknown, but the animatronics have learned to just roll with it, and everything will be alright. Backstory Freddy's wanted to bring back some old customers from the Diner, and so they had an idea: bring back the original animatronic, Fredbear. While they didn't have nearly enough funds to build a brand new endoskeleton and have an artist paint the design for them, they were able to retrieve the old Fredbear animatronic and give it a new suit, which was really just an edited Freddy suit, but no one seemed to notice. Fazbear Entertainment couldn't find a way to control Fredbear 2.0, or give him any commands whatsoever, so he was left to rot backstage. However, his story does not end here, for that would be too simple... Fredbear 2.0 was sent to Fazbear's Fright, along with Springtrap. However, due to his appearance, he was dismantled and put in the box with the toys, and also had a phantom version of himself created... But that's a story for another time/page. Relationships NONE. Trivia * Due to everyone loving Fazzy for some dumb reason, Gao created Fredbear 2.0, the superior version. * He is one of the most aggressive animatronics of all, having the ability to get to the office in under 10 seconds if his AI is set to 20, though it's very rare for him to do so, and he usually stops in other rooms for a while, too. Gallery Haha 000000.png|Fredbear 2.0 getting caught just about to get changed (By South Ferry) Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics